The colonization of biomedical implants by bacteria is responsible for a great number of implant rejections and failures. Bacterial adherence onto the surface of contact lenses and implants during their manipulation and insertion is considered to be the initial step of implant-related infections, such as keratitis in association with contact lens wear or endophthalmitis after intraocular lens implantation. The goal of this research project is to demonstrate the feasibility of producing surfaces with low bacterial adhesion through the attachment of poly(ethylene oxide) (PEO) by glow discharge techniques. PEO based coatings are known to reduce microbial adhesion and may lead to decreased rates of infections that have been associated with ophthalmic devices. Such PEO coatings are also known to be non-thrombogenic and biocompatible. The work outlined in this proposal will result in the ability to produce non- microbial, infection resistant ophthalmic lenses. Specifically, this research program will develop a permanent PEO coating on a hydrogel contact lens using a glow discharge treatment. In this process, a PEO-polypropylene oxide (PPO)-PEO block copolymer surfactant will first adsorb to the lens surface via a dip-coating method. The surfactant is then crosslinked to the surface of the polymer by an inert gas discharge treatment. The resulting PEO coating should be permanent, exhibit non-fouling properties, reduce microbial adhesion, and still retain the lens optical properties. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Ophthalmological prostheses (e.g. contact lenses, intraocular lenses). Other medical devices: artificial heart, prosthetic heart valve, pacemaker leads, vascular grafts, orthopaedic implants including total hip replacements, and indwelling devices: urinary catheters, vascular catheters, and neurophysiological shunts.